Outdoor lighting fixtures typically have limited functionality in that it's only possible to statically reduce the intensity of all of the light or distribute the light from the fixture equally. Functionality is also limited because the optical distribution for the lighting fixture can be set only once, and never again altered.
Advancements in wireless communication, telemetric data services, and vehicular systems offers greater possibilities for dynamically changing the intensity and distribution of the light for optimally meeting the needs of drivers.
For example, many outdoor lighting fixtures waste valuable resources when unnecessarily operating at full light distribution in all illuminated zones though use of only a portion of the light would suffice. Further, many outdoor lighting fixtures may perform sub-optimally by not providing enough light or, in contrast by providing too much light. Either circumstance may negatively affect road visibility conditions.